


Discover Wonderland With Me

by KaguraHale



Category: Ouran High School Host Club
Genre: Brotherly Love, Haruhi - Freeform, Hitachiin Brothers, Lust, M/M, Ouran High School Host Club - Freeform, Sex, Tamaki - Freeform, Twincest, ohshc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 03:23:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1453627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaguraHale/pseuds/KaguraHale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>♥ Forbidden? Perhaps. But do either of them care? Not really. All that matters is that they have each other. That in those moments they share that each just knows how much the other loves them. Everyone else isn't a part of their world, they don't understand their bond. ♥</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discover Wonderland With Me

            The sun broke through gaps in the murky, clouded sky casting beams of light in various ribbons and strands down to touch the land beneath it. Some in particular snuck through an open window and caressed the faces of two that were sleeping. The light warmed where it touched and soon the two felt the heat of the sun on their faces as their eyes fluttered open groggily and one of them yawned and stretched out his arms. As he did so his brother immediately took the advantage to get closer to his twin by wrapping his arms around him as they lay there and cuddled closer into his brother’s chest.

            Kaoru looked down a bit surprised at his brother Hikaru and wondered what he was doing. Usually, only in the Host Club would the two ever actually act like this and in bed they both definitely kept space between them as they slept. It was always fun to tease the young ladies that came into the Host Club with their little act of ‘Brotherly Love’, but at home they didn’t do that. As stated; it was an act, nothing more.

            Hikaru was shaking against his brother’s chest and then softly whispered that he had had a nightmare. Kaoru’s expressions softened and he hugged Hikaru close to him as he comforted him with soothing words and told him that everything was okay. Eventually Hikaru stopped shaking and calmed down in his brother’s embrace.

            After several minutes had passed Hikaru finally pulled away from his identical brother and then rubbed his eyes as he fully began to wake up. He then stretched and then slouched in a sitting position as he looked out the window.

            Today was Saturday, there was no school, and neither boy had anything planned for the day. Kaoru suggested that they visit the Host Club, when the subject was brought up. Hikaru contemplated it for a moment before nodding his agreement and saying that it was a good idea. So with that in mind both boys—mirror images of each other—slipped out of bed and dragged their feet across the floor as they got ready.

            Wiggling into some pants, slipping on some shirts, and pulling on their shoes, the Hitachiin twins exited their room and then made their way out of their mansion to go find the Host Club. It was a fairly short distance to go, especially since—as they walked together—they passed a park that Tamaki and Kyoya were at, obviously talking about something.

           

            The wind rustled the tops of the trees and plucked the delicate petals of flowers from the Cherry Blossoms and swirled and twisted them through the crisp autumn air. The sun was still shrouded in its cloud blanket, and no longer were ribbons of light peeking out, it was completely overcast.

            The twins approached the duo that were sitting on a bench in the park and waved a greeting—as well as said one—to them as they came closer. Tamaki was the first to look over and see them and a broad smile broke out on his face as he ran over to the twins.

            “What brings you two here so early?” Tamaki asked.

            Kaoru sighed “You do know that it’s ten thirty, so it’s not actually early?”

            “And we’re just here to cure some boredom.” Hikaru finished for his brother looking uninterestingly around the large park. There were quite a few trees that dotted the area and a couple more benches here and there, but not a sign of any other people. It seemed that everyone must not like coming to the park, or perhaps it had something to do with the convention that was in town for the week. In any case, Hikaru just shrugged the thoughts aside and then looked at the now approaching Kyoya. Although, while it appeared that Hikaru was paying attention to their two friends, he was in fact not really paying attention at all. His mind was drifting off and even with all of the detours he took he still ended up thinking about the same thing; Kaoru.

            Not really about anything in particular but about everything they had been through; childhood up until now. His mind also went off on other avenues, such as those of their “Brotherly Love” acts that they did for the girls that visited the Host Club. A part of him wondered if he really saw it as an act or if he subconsciously went along with it because he meant it. He couldn’t decide.

            Hikaru shook his head to rid himself of the ridiculous thoughts. Kaoru was his brother, his twin at that, and that’s just how it was. But he couldn’t stop himself from sneaking a quick glance at his brother before returning his gaze back to Tamaki—who was yapping on and on about the new idea for the Host Club that Kyoya and he had come up with.

            Mentally, Hikaru yawned at how boring this all was. Now that he was up and about, actually being outside, he suddenly thought that going back to bed would be a good idea. To lay on his soft feather pillow and curl up in the silk sheets and just drift off into his mind. Yeah, it seemed like bliss.

            “… So what do you think Hikaru?” Tamaki asked.

            “What? Oh, I dunno, it sounds like an alright idea.” He bluffed, in truth he had no idea what Tamaki just asked him but he hoped that he wouldn’t notice. Kaoru, however, did. Hikaru saw the look that his brother gave him and knew that he knew he wasn’t paying attention, but he didn’t care. This wasn’t exactly how he had hoped to spend his day.

            As Tamaki and Kyoya—plus Kaoru—talked about the Host Club, Hikaru found himself drifting back into those delicate thoughts he had been having for a while now. His brother… Hikaru didn’t know what to really think at the moment. A big part of him knew that they were very close—as brothers—but then a small part of him held deeper desires.

            Forbidden desires

            Hikaru’s mind went wild with color as he explored that which was meant to never be touched. And as he thought about it—and the more he did so—he found that that small part of him was growing larger. And the larger part of him was growing smaller.

            Hikaru—who was already facing Kaoru—looked up at his brother, who was but feet away from him, and for the first time admired him. His thin body yet muscular curves, his golden eyes and orange hair, the way his smile dimpled his cheek slightly. Hikaru found that the more he resisted the urge to look at his brother, the stronger the temptation was, so he just gave in. No one else could hear his thoughts, so what did it matter?

            Kaoru didn’t notice that his brother was staring at for a while but when he looked over briefly he saw Hikaru’s eyes locked on him and with a confused expression, Kaoru asked “What?”

            His twin seemed to snap out of a daydream at the sound of his voice and he looked away quickly, but not before Kaoru caught the light pink blush that hugged Hikaru’s face. “Nothing,” He replied as he took a sudden interest in the trees and stared over at them. Their leaves were turning golden and raw—brittle. They looked so delicate, but that wasn’t what Hikaru was focused on. He couldn’t get his brother out of his mind.

            Kaoru looked curiously at his brother, wanting to know what he was thinking, but he was pulled back to his earlier discussion as Tamaki started talking again. After about fifteen minutes passed, Kyoya elected to go home since he had some work to catch up on and Tamaki—being who he is—went with him with an offer of ‘help’. Kyoya only shrugged and sighed at his words saying something along the lines of **“alright, just don’t ruin everything this time”** and then followed by Tamaki’s laughter.

            Kaoru watched them go before returning his full attention to his brother who was now leaning against a tree with his headphones on and a soft, muffled beat coming out of them. Kaoru walked over to his look-a-like and stood in front of him with his hands on his hips and leaning his face in extra close as he tried to get his brother’s attention. Hikaru reluctantly turned off his music and pulled the headphones down so then rested around his neck.

            “What?” He asked with a stubborn, emotionless look.

            “I should be asking you that.” Kaoru stated “Why were you staring at me earlier? What’s up with you? You’ve been acting strange all week.”

            Hikaru sighed and shrugged himself off of the tree as he stood up straight “It doesn’t matter.” He sat matter-o-factly.

            “It obviously does if it’s affecting you this much, so tell me. We’re brothers—twins—we tell each other everything.”

            Hikaru looked into his brother pleading eyes, his gorgeous eyes—he mentally slapped himself to rid his head of the thought. Then he looked away from his mirror image standing in front of him and tried to find something else he could bring up to get off this subject. But Kaoru wasn’t going to have any of that.

            “Hikaru!” He said a little more sternly than he had intended and his brother quickly looked at him. “What’s going on, really? You know you can tell me anything.” Kaoru said as he laid his hands on his brother’s shoulders. Hikaru wanted to desperately spill out everything he was feeling but he didn’t want to feel rejection, especially from his brother. That in itself might just kill him.

            “I-it doesn’t matter.” Hikaru stuttered as he pulled away from Kaoru and began walking away. Kaoru grabbed his wrist before he could get too far though. The wind blew overhead and cherry blossoms fluttered and spiraled around the two brothers, some caressing their bodies and others teasingly would flying past and out of the way.

            “Hikaru…” Kaoru said with his head dropped and his face and expressions shrouded behind his hair “Just tell me what’s wrong.”

            Hikaru could feel the worry dripping off of his brother’s words and quickly moved closer to him and tilted his head up with his index finger so he was facing him. “Nothing is wrong Kaoru, I promise you.” Hikaru said. “I’ve just got some things on my mind. But there’s nothing going wrong.”Hikaru then felt his body moving closer to his brother’s, their faces now inches apart with Hikaru’s index finger still resting under Kaoru’s chin. Hikaru could feel the blush rising to his cheeks as he tried to stop himself but he couldn’t. Kaoru also shared a similar blush on his own face.

            Just then, they heard the cries of girls as they awed and screamed in delight at the sight of the two, inches away from incest. Hikaru—seeing this as an opportunity—played along just like he did in the Host Club, trying not to let on that he had actually been about to satisfy a deep need that his body ached for. Kaoru played along too, thinking that his brother had just known that the girls were there and had just been doing this to up the status of the Host Club. Kaoru hadn’t and wouldn’t—if his brother had anything to do with it—know the truth behind what happened today. At least… so long as Hikaru never came out and told Kaoru.

           

            Back at the Hitachiin mansion, Hikaru sat, troubled, at the dining room table as he played with his food. Turning vegetables with his fork and staring intently at the water in his cup. He wanted badly to tell his brother everything, to spill his heart out at his feet… but he couldn’t. Or at least he believed he couldn’t.

            The fear of rejection deeply troubled his mind and made him afraid to admit how he really felt to his brother, but then an opportunity arose…

            “Hikaru can I talk to you for a moment?” Kaoru asked as he walked into the dining room and faced his brother.

            “Yeah, sure.” Hikaru replied curiously.

            “Not here,” Kaoru said and he nodded his head towards the direction of their room. Hikaru got the hint and stood up as he left his plate at the table for the maids to clean up and followed his brother to their room. It was a quiet and almost awkward walk but the tension lifted as soon as Kaoru opened the door and they both stepped into the almost dark room.

            The curtains were closed about halfway so there was only a pale, dim amount of light seeping through the overcast sky and into the room. Kaoru shut the door behind them once Hikaru was in and then they both faced each other.

            “Hikaru I…” He stopped, not really knowing how to proceed. Then his expression set in determination as he decided to just get it over with. “Hikaru, I need to confess something to you; something that I’ve had on my mind the last couple of days.” At that Hikaru’s heart started to rapidly pick up pace as he waited expectantly for his brother to carry on. He didn’t know exactly what to expect but he could hope, right? That what his brother was about to say would be parallel to what he wanted to say.

            “I set you up last week.” Kaoru said and Hikaru actually took a step back at the unexpected answer.

            “W-what?” Hikaru asked.

            “That date you went on with Haruhi… I wasn’t really sick; I just wanted you to go instead of me.” Kaoru said “And lying like that has sort of made my heart feel a bit heavy so I thought I’d just get this off my chest.” Kaoru looked expectantly at his brother, waiting for an answer; any kind of reply.

            Hikaru felt his heart sink and looked away from his brother with sad eyes. “It’s okay Kaoru, I forgive you.” He said as he faced the bed, looking intently at the fabric like it held some sort interest to him.

            “Are you okay Hikaru?” Kaoru asked concerned that he just hurt his brother’s feelings.

            “I’m fine.” Hikaru said emotionlessly and a little colder than he intended. His brother walked in front of him with a stubborn look on his face. He placed two hands on both of Hikaru’s shoulders and his brother was forced to look him in the eyes.

            “You don’t have to tell me what’s bothering you but I can tell you’re not fine.” Kaoru said.

            “It’s just…” Hikaru stopped, what he was about to say was stupid in his eyes and his brother would just criticize him for saying it. However, his brother looked at him with that concerned brotherly look and got a little too close for Hikaru’s comfort.

            “Just what?” He asked and with those simple words, Hikaru snapped.

            He pushed Kaoru back and onto the bed as he climbed on top of him and stared down into his brother’s beautiful, stunning eyes. His body craved for his brother’s and he ached just to touch him.  “H-Hikaru!” Kaoru stuttered with a dark blush on his face.

            “I’m sorry Kaoru but I can’t hold back any longer. I love you Kaoru, more than just my brother. I want you, and I’ve been aching just to be with you for a while now. I need a straight answer whether I’m the fool here or if the feeling is mutual.” Hikaru said as his face was set in a tight, desiring look as he waited expectantly for his brother to answer.

            He never did though

            Instead, Kaoru cupped his brother’s face in two hands and lifted his back up as he kissed his brother before falling back to the bed. Hikaru stared, shocked. He had been strongly expecting his twin to reject him and discard his emotions completely, but here he was… sharing them with him.

            “Kaoru…” Hikaru whispered in pure joy, but no more words were said as Hikaru was pulled into another kiss—this time more passionate and steamy. Their jaws moved in perfect synch with one another’s and Kaoru’s hands trailed up his brother’s shirt as his fingertips caressed his soft, silk-like skin.

            Hikaru bit and sucked on Kaoru’s plump, bottom lip—asking for entrance. His brother chuckled as he obediently opened his mouth and Hikaru slipped his tongue in. He explored every inch of his brother’s mouth with a burning desire that flared in his heart. He wanted his brother, panting and screaming underneath him. Hikaru’s body cried out for the physical touch of his brother but he held back his hunger to make things more pleasurable and last longer.

            Their tongues danced together and their hands trailed each other’s bodies. Kaoru, taking a bit of command, pulled Hikaru’s shirt over his head—breaking the kiss for only a moment—and then Hikaru began tugging his shirt off. They were both left in pants, material things that were about to get in the way. So with a quick, fluid movement, Kaoru unbuckled Hikaru’s belt and then slid his pants—and boxers—off with his toes. After that Hikaru wasted no time taking his twin’s own pants—and boxers—off.

            Their bodies tangled together and their cries and moans echoed throughout the room, bouncing off the walls. The air was steamy and the panting of the two boys came and went as they took breaths and kept going. They didn’t stop, not for a while. Both had—Kaoru secretly—desiring each other and they wanted this first time together to be the most memorable. So they made it last, they made it pleasurable, and they made sure that by morning, neither was going to be able to walk correctly.

            This was lust, and love, mixed together with those brotherly feelings. Being twins, they were always close but this brought the meaning of ‘close’ to new heights. They were so much more than that now.

            They were brotherly lovers.


End file.
